Total Drama Reality
by Ben McIntosh
Summary: A new season of tdi with new charactors and you decide the outcome
1. Chapter 1

TOTAL DRAMA REALITY

A/N:HELLO READERS THIS IS MY VARY FIRST TDI COMPETITION FIC. AND PLEASE TELL ME ANY IDEAS THAT CAN BE TOLD FROM YOU THE READERS SO ALSO IN MY NEWS I WILL STILL BE WRITING MY PUNK ROCK OF LOVE I JUST NEED NEW IDEAS FOR IT SO IF YOU HAVE ANY PLEASE TELL. ALSO I HAVE COME UP WITH MY OWN CHARACTORS BUT I WOULD LIKE TWO MORE. A BOY AND A GIRL PREFERABLY. ALSO HERE ARE MY OWN CHARACTORS I HAVE CREATED ON MY OWN. OH AND IF YOU HAPPEN TO BE WANDERING THAT YES I WRITE MY AUTHORS NOTES IN CAPS SO DONT WORRY I WILL WRITE CHAPTER ONE IN NORMAL. OK IM OFF TRACK HERE ARE MY CHARACTORS.

RICK-THE POET

DAMIAN-THE GOTH/PUNK

SHAWN-THE COWBOY

CARL-THE NERD

MATT-THE PHILOSIPHER

JOE-THE REDNECK

SHEAMUS-THE IRISH GUY

CHIP-THE CAZY/NUT

DANE-THE ROCKER TWIN

ZANE-THE RAP TWIN

TIMMY-THE HUNTER

DAREL-THE BI SEXUAL

DARJELING-THE GAY GUY

CHARLETTE-THE PREP

CRYSTAL-THE STYLIST

CAMEEL-THE GOSSIP GIRL

HYACITCH-THE LONER

HANNAH-THE RELIGIOUS GIRL

CHANEL-THE BLACK GIRL(IM NOT RACIST IT AN IDEA)

BIANCA-THE LATINA FANTASY

CAROL-THE COP IN TRAINING

ELIZABETH-THE SHY

CATHERINE-THE QUEEN BEE

SIERRA-THE RICH GIRL

TARISA-THE DRAMA QUEEN

SHARA-THE OUTCAST

A/N: OK THERE YOU HAVE IT NOW REVIEW AND GIVE ME CHARACTOR IDEAS BUT REMEMBER ONLY TWO. GOODBYE!


	2. It starts

Total Drama Reality

"Hello viewers of America, this is Chris McClean here to give you another installment of the total drama seiries, Total Drama Reality!" "Now on this season we have different ideals and here are some new rules."

" Now this season there will be three teams where the loosing two will go to the elimination ceremony where the contestant eliminated will walk the boardwalk of shame and board the bus of loosers and go to playa des loosers. "Now the confessions will be the confession stall again, also we will have grueling chalanges and of course drama!" "So please give a warm applause for i know i already said it but im the host and what i say is the law, so welcome to Total Drama Reality!"

Chef then enters looking madder than usual. "Chris I thought you said that i would get paid before the show started now wheres my pay check!"

"Chef, how many times do I have to tell you it's in the mail."

"I looked in the mail now wheres my paycheck you cheapscate!"

"I can't believe i'm saying this thank god here comes our first camper, now chef go over there i have hosting to do." "Viewers heres our first camper our local gossip girl, heres Cameel!"

A tanned girl with blonde hair red tank top and red skirt steps off the boat you can clearly see her heels of the color red. "Hi Skip it's nice to be here on my fav show and omg it's so awsome!"

"Dear lord it's like lindsay all over again, Ok Cameel welcome and by the way it's Chris."

"Did you say something Chip, i wasn't paying attention."

"Moving on heres our hunter Tim, uh wait a minute this is odd."

A very dark skinned boy with a camo shirt and shorts and a camo hat with not a shocker camo sneakers.

"Hey what's up total drama, hey who are you.''

"Hi i'm Cameel, nice to meet you."

Tim who has a smile plastered on his face replies. "No it's nice to meet you Cameel, hee hee i'm likeing this island already."

"Um Tim this is wrong your a hunter and your black, why.

"Chris you going racist on me?" "Cuz if you are imma have to kill you."

"Well moving on here she is the best stylist around, heres Crystal!"

A light carmel skinned girl with a red ponytail, white shirt and white skirt, with the addition of white high heels.

"Hello Crystal my name is Tim and i was wanderin why we haven't met before."

"Maybe it's because your under my social status, now out of my way."

"Geez i wander what crawled up her skirt and died, i mean im no nerd."

"Ok before this gets out of hand heres our next contestant is our philosepher Matt."

A fair skinned boy with black long hair and a gap in his teeth also a black Martin Luthar King Shirt, Jean shorts and nikes.

"Hello fellow contestants and Chris."

"It's about time someone said hi to me!"

Matt walks over to the other contestants and calmley said. "Hey hoya doin everyone."

"Hey dude im Tim." Tim extends his hand.

Matt shakes it and says."I'm Matt nice to meet you nice shoes man."

"Thanks i like camoflauge."

"I can tell ha ha, but you must be the hunter."

"Yeah hee hee but dude you met the chicks."

"No hold on a minute talk to you later man."

"Good luck with them dude."

"Hello girls i am Matt and you are.''

"Not wasting my time with you."

"Crystamal is harsh sometimes, hi Monty i'm Cameel."

"Ok hi Cameel and by the way it's Matt."

"Will you shut up geez, well our next contestant is our loner, it's Hyacitch!"

A pale girl with black and purple hair and a black Dio shirt with black pants and who would have guessed black shoes.

"Well i guess i'm stuck in this hellhole for a while i might as well win."

"Hi i'm Matt and you are?"

"I'm Hyacitch now i'm sorroy but im gonna stand alone thank you."

"Ok well bye." Hope we can be on the same team."

"Dude i doubt you will get in those pants."

"Shut up Tim it's not like that."

"Whatever you say, lover boy."

"Well here's are crazy of the competition, Chip."

A white kid with freckles drops from a vine and lands face first in front of Cameel. He has a green shirt, green pants and green DC's and green eyes.

"Hi i'm Chip and you are!"

Cameel looks between Chip and Chris confused.

"I thought you were Chip."

"Oh for the love of god im Chris and heres our next contestant the shy girl Elizabeth!"

A short girl with brunette hair blue shirt and a blue skort with white sneakers.

"Um h-h-hi everyone i'm Elizabeth and I g-g-guess i'm glad to be here."

"Why hello i'm Tim and it is a pleasure to meet you hottie."

Elizabeth then fainted landing on the floor with a thud.

"Um dude i'm not sure flirting is the best idea for this one."

"Shut up Matt you think i don't know that!"

"Will you teens let me do my job!" "Anyway here's our nerd Carl!"

A lanky white boy with orange short hair and a white t-shirt and jean shorts and medical shoes. In his poket was his glasses and his lucky enhaler.

"Hello Total drama reality i'm ready to win."

"As if you will win nerd it's all mine!"

"Crystal why do you have to be so mean."

"Oh Matt i'm just putting this looser in his place."

"Quit being such a bitch you stuck up snob."

"Shut up Hyacitch your such a Gwen wannabe."

"Hey as much as i love drama i still have a show to host so here's our latina fantasy Bianca!"

A carmal skinned girl with black hair and a teal tanktop with a teal skirt also she has a blue purse with sneakers.

Tim walked up to Bianca but just as he was about to talk to her when she walked right past him and said hi to Matt.

"Hello handsome whats your name."

"Uh um my name is uh my name is uh Matt yeah that's right Matt uh hee hee?"

"Oh Matt what a lovely name i'm Bianca."

"Wow what a name i mean um yeah uh... Just as Matt was going to shake her hand he missed and fell in the water.

"Before this gets to out of hand here is our gay guy Darjeling."

A white guy walked off the boat he had a pink cut open shirt with a pink ascot and pink shorts with pink DC's.

"Hello everyone i'm Darjeling and i'm in it to win it."

"I don't think so i'm Crystal and i'm not into loosing to a homo!"

"Oh that bitch is dead, someone better hold me back."

Just as he said that Matt got out of the water and held him back.

"Ok i'm already loving this season but here's our religious girl Hannah!"

A tall girl with brown hair and hazel shirt with a cross on it, also a tan skirt and white shoes and a neckace with a little bible on it.

"Um hi i'm Hannah and i'm here to meet people."

"Well if you wanna meet someone i'm Tim and i like your Name Hannah."

"Ok thanks but i'm gonna just not talk till the challange starts."

"Man can i meet one girl who wants to meet me?"

"Ok Now here is our Irish guy Sheamus."

A very pale guy with no shirt and green shorts. Also with a celtic warrior necklace. Plus red spikey hair and a frown.

"Hello Lads i'm Sheamus and don't get to comfy cuz you a'nt gonna be here to long, this is my show!"

"Wow your pale Sherman!"

"It's Sheamus Cameel geez you lads must be idiots."

"Ok here's our outcast Shara!"

A tall girl with a blonde ponytail, red and black striped shirt and black shorts. Also she had pink shoes and a hammer?

"Hello Shara i'm Chris and what's with the hammer?"

Shara then hits Chris with the hammer and says "Give my uncle his paycheck."

Chef then reenters happy with his neice. "Good job Shara i knew thats what the hammer was for!"

The cast amazed at what just happened all stood there shocked exept for Sheamus who said.

"Good arm lad i'm glad to have a strong girl here, hi i'm Sheamus and you are?"

"The girl with the hammer now get away!" "Just kidding hi i'm Shara, didn't you here Chris say my name?"

"I don't pay attention to stuck up loud idiots who can't host!"

''Oh i don't like Chris either, too preppy."

Just then Chris woke up and realized the show was still on. "Oh um well here's our Noah of the competition Andrew!"

A tan boy with long brown hair and orange old navey shirt. Also with jean shorts and white shoes/nikes.

"Hey dude i'm Tim and this is Matt."

"Whatever i don't care now leave me alone."

"Wow he is worse than Noah, i'm not a fan of this guy."

"Who cares, you would have voted me off first anyway so i don't care."

"Listien Dude you may not like us but we do, hang out with us?"

"If you insist, but if i get voted off i'll be mad at you two."

"We hope you will be dude."

Andrew then shook Matt and Tim's hand.

"Ok now here's our photogropher Grace!"

A tall pale girl with a grey tanktop and white flannel pants. She also had light blonde hair and a silver chain necklace. And her camera.

"Hello total drama i'm Grace and i'm so excited to be here!"

"Hi i'm Tim and I... Before Tim could say anything else Grace flashed the camera and took a picture of him.

"Woa whats with that damn flash!"

"I'm Gonna take a picture of the contestant when they enter here and when they leave so i can have the memory."

"I'm Andrew and if you flash that thing at me i'll... Before he could finish she snapped a pic right there.

"Dang that thing is bright!"

"Ok the next camper is our bi sexual Darel!"

A short boy with a black shirt and black shorts. Also he had Blue long hair with Blue DC's.

"Hi everyone i'm Darel and wait Darjeling is that you!"

"Darel what are you doing here!"

"Wait you two know each other?''

"Yes Tim Darel and i are together, it's been that way for two years."

"Wow that's cool Darjeling were happy to have you both."

"You really mean it Matt, cuz at our high school Darel and i are picked on for being gay."

"Hey as a philosipher i believe that gay people deserve love to."

"Aww Matt that means alot dude!"

Darel hugged Matt so tight that it was crushing him and Grace got a pic of Matt during it.

"Uh dude your crushing me!"

"Oh sorry man i'm happy now excuse me."

Just as Darel was about to kiss Darjeling Grace got between them and got pics of both of them.

"Uh Grace thats getting annoying."

"Your right Andrew, sorry Darel, sorry Darjeling."

"It's ok hun just don't do it again, now come here Darel!"

As the two were kissing Crystal was getting angry.

"Will you two homo's cut it out your cramping my style!"  
"Ok Bitch that's it!"

Darel was holding Darjeling back and Chris took advantage.

"Ok welcome our rich girl Sierra!"

A tall skinny white girl stepped off the boat and had blonde hair and pink shirt with princess on it. Plus she had pink shorts and pink nikes. Also unfortunally she had a tiarra

"Hello poor peeps i'm the future winner of tdr and better than you!"

"Oh great another stuck up bitch."

"Andrew if you talk like that you will leave fast."

"Tim, Matt you know as well as i do it's true."

"Just keep your mouth shut for a while please?"

"Fine but you owe me."

"Now welcome our poet Rick!"

A fair skinned guy with gold hair and a Green tdi shirt with tan shorts and a pencil in his ear.

"Hello Island i'm exited to be on my second favorite show!"

"Second favorite what is your first."

"Well Chris it's jepordy."

"Dude what's with the hair by the way i'm Hyacitch."

"Hi i'm Rick and love the blue so creative."

"Thanks wanna be friends."

"I thought you were the loner."

"Even a loner needs someone to survive here.''

"True and ok but don't touch the pencil."

"Why why is it special."

"Stephan King gave it to me and he is the reason i wrote stories and poetry."

"Oh cool i like Stephan King to."

"Enough with the mushiness, next is are cop in training Carol."

A boat then crashes into the dock and a short girl with short red hair and a silver shirt and pants rolls out her shoes gone.

"Oh my She needs mouth to mouth!"

"Um Carl i wouldn't."

"Not now Andrew i have a life to save!"

Just as Carl was going to put his mouth to Carol's she pulled out a tazer and zapped him im the neck, knocking him out.

"Take that fiend!, Never mess with Carol the cop in training."

"Hello everyone sorry i crashed the boat but i really wanted to test my boating skills!"

"Which happen to not exsist."

"Andrew what did i tell you stop talking."

"Oh yeah sorry Matt it's in my nature."

"It's fine but stop slipping your tounge dude!"

"Ok before more girls with weapons come, here total drama's first twins Dane and Zane!"

Two tall boys step out of the boat. Dane has short black hair and a AC DC shirt and black shorts. Also Green DC's and a cross neclace. Zane has long black hair and a Eminem shirt with white shorts. Also Green DC's and a skateboard necklace.

"Hey Total drama i'm Zane and i'm here to win, or at least make it longer than my bro over here."

"First Zane i was supposed to introduce myself first and second i'm gonna win."

"Oh your just mad because mom likes me better!"

"You shut up she likes me better you idiot, though you have been sucking up to her since you were born that's fifteen years of torture!"

"Why i'm gonna kill you Dane!"

"Bring it Zane you bumbiling idiot!"

Just as the two charged Tim and Matt held Dane back and Andrew and Rick held Zane back.

"Jeez you two are eager to fight, hi i'm Matt and these are my friends i guess Tim and Andrew and listen if you two fight you will be voted off soon."

"Yeah you see Dane and I have very different tastes in music so we fight alot."

"What music do you listen to Dane?"

"Well Matt i like rock and roll heavy metal etc., but Zane likes rap and hip hop."

"You guys are going to let music tear you apart?''

"Not exactly but me and Zane have fights like all brothers do but not all the time and don't worry our fights don't last long anyway so it won't be too anoying."

"Oh ok just asking."

"I thought that last one was annoying."

"Dang'nt Andrew what did i say!"

"Sorry Matt it slipped?"

"You kids are bad at drama anyway here is our queen bee Cathrine!"

A mediam sized girl with long black hair and black eyes red heather shirt and black cargo shorts. Also she had red heels.

"Hello loosers hope you don't like the island because soon you will be kissing it goodbye!"

"I may be the nice one but alot of these girls are bitches!"

"Welcome to my world Matt."

"Still not helping your status Andrew."

"Once again, oh what the heck she deserved that one dude!"

"Tim were supposed to make him nicer, not worse!"

"Oh comon dude even Dane and Zane would't argue over wheter Catherine is a bitch or not!"

"You know me and Zane are right beside you and can hear you."

"Sorry dude, hee hee didn't mean to offend you."

''Ok now here's our redneck Joe!"

A tall and lanky guy with a red mullet and two missing front teeth a white tee shirt and jean pants. He also had worn out sneakers and a banjo."

"Hey Island i'm Joe and am ready for this island bring it!"

"Um Joe what's with the banjo dude?"

"Well Chris, i heard a girl hit you with a hammer so i thought a guy should even the score."

Joe then hits Chris with the banjo. "See now a guy hit you with something you horrible host!"

"Hi Joe i'm Sheamus and i like that you hit Chris with the banjo lad!"

"Thanks the idiot had it coming!"

"Hi Joe i'm Shara and it's nice to meet you."

"Oh your the girl who hit Chris with the hammer."

"How did you know you just got here?"

"I was watchin the show on the boat."

"You meen were on right now lad?"

"Yeah thats what the camera is for."

"Man you kids are rough, anyway here is our prep Charlette!" "Oh my head hurts!"

A short girl with a blue lace shirt and blue cargo pants and also blonde hair and green heels.

"Hello island i am glad to be here and i'm exited!"

"Okay we need to hurry up so here is our drama queen Tarisa!"

A very dark girl with a purple dress and purple heels, black hair and a purple feather boa.

"Hello island and if you don't notice i like to look beautiful all the time!"

"Ok now here is our black girl Chanel!"

A tall dark girl with Leshawna's clothes walked out but with blonde hair.

"Hello to make a long story short i like Leshawna."

"That's strange, here is our cowboy Shawn!"

A tall guy with a cow spot shirt and jean shorts. Also nikes and a cowboy hat. He even had long blonde hair.

"Hello tdr dudes let's do this!"

"Well lastly here is our Duncan Damian."

A tall guy with a black skull shirt black pants with the chain. Also a blue mohawk and reboks.

"Can we get on with this this is been too long for me."

"Ok contestants you will be in three teams!" "The first team is the screeching spiders, they are Crystal, Charlette, Matt, Tim, Hannah, Andrew, Bianca, Dane, and Chanel!"

"The second one is the killer robots, they are Hyacitch, Elizabeth, Rick, Darel, Catherine, Carl, Carol, Shawn, Cameel, and Zane!"

"The last team is the dominating dominators and they are, Damiam, Sheamus, Chip, Sierra, Shara, Tarisa, Joe, Grace and Darjeling!"

"Now before the drama can start your challenge will be the hanger!, In this challenge you will have to hang by those hooks as long as you can." "The two teams that have all their campers fall off will go two the campfire ceremony where three will be at the bottom and america saves one and one of the remaining two with the most votes will go home!"

CONFESSION CAM- WERE HERE!

Matt- I am so ready for this, i'm good at hanging on!

Sheamus- I am going to suck at this i can't hold on to a hook, i sure hope the other lads can hold on!

Cameel- What is a hook?

"Ok Campers get ready... go!"

As soon as Chris said go Cameel fell off.

"Um Cameel your supposed to stay on."

"Sorry Zohan i had lotion on my hands."

"God we are screwed!"

The competion raged on for six minutes and Sierra, Darjeling, Catherine, and Sheamus fell off. Then after seventeen minutes Elizabeth, Tim, Shara, Chanel, Andrew, and Carl fell off. Then after thirty seven minutes Grace, Tarisa, Charlette, Rick, Chip, Crystal, Hyacitch, Bianca, Dane, and Darel fell off to the hard floor. That left Matt, Damian, Shawn, Zane, and Joe to battle it out, then suddenly Joe fell off laughing at Matt strugling to stay on. "Dangn't i thought i had it now i laughed my way off the damn hook!"

"Give it up Matt i've been to juvie, i can hang on to a hook."

"Shut up Damian he's tryin... then while talking Zane fell off.

"Whoops sorry Shawn your by yourself dude."

"It's okay dude i got this, Yeehaw this is fun."

"What a dork he'll fall wait no no no!" Then Damian fell off.

"Dammit i had it to."

"YeeHaw it's all mine!"

"I'm sorry Shawn dude but it's mine!"

"YeeeeeHaawwww!" "Wait i'm slippin nooooo!"

Then Shawn fell off, which means Matt wins for the Spiders!

"Alright Campers the winner are Matt and the screeching spiders!" "Now the rest of you are now going to vote for someone to leave and i'll see you at the ceremony.

THE CEREMONY/BOTTOM THREE

"Campers you are here cuz you lost and are loosers!" "Now here are the rules, the three that don't get marshmellows will be in the bottom three and America will choose to save one and the one of the remaining two with the most votes is gone." "This means they walk the boardwalk of shame and get on the bus of loosers." "Now marshmellows go to Damian, Sheamus, Zane, Hyacitch, Shawn, Grace, Chip, Tarisa, Joe, Carol, Shara, Rick, Darel, Catherine, Carl, and Elizabeth." "Now America you may save one of these loosers Darjeling, Cameel, and Sierra." "Who will get saved who will go home, what's next, find out next week on Total Drama Reality!"

FINAL CONFESSIONS OF THE NIGHT

Sheamus- Thank god i'm still here!

Catherine- This is just one step closer to my victory!

Zane- I'm still here and am going to beat my bro!

Darjeling- Please vote to save me, i can't leave Darel this soon!

Sierra- Comon poor people of America save the rich girl!

Cameel- Save me please, i can win i know it!

A/N: OK IM DONE SORRY IF THIS WAS LONG BUT THE INTROS TOOK FOREVER! ANY WAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND SAVE ONE OF THE BOTTOM THREE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE FIRST ELIMINATION WILL BE UP IN ABOUT FIVE DAYS!


	3. New Day another Hell

Total Dama Reality part 2

A/N: Hello readers i am happy to report that votes have been confirmed and someone is goin home please enjoy!

The show starts with Chris Mclean on the docks. "Last time on Total Drama Reality the contestants arrived, Dane and Zane fought, and Catherine pissed people off." "Also the Screeching Spiders won and Robots and Dominators lost and on the line is Darjeeling, Sierra, and Cameel." "Who will America save?" "What team will win?" "Who will go home?" "Will my latee ever get here?'' "Find out on this episode of Total Drama Reality!"

At the campfire ceremony

"Ok Campers welcome back."

"Um Chris we never went anywhere."

"Shut up Sheamus, anyway America's vote is in and they chose to save ... Darjeeling."

"Yes thank you America thank you oh i can see Darel more."

"Ok while Darjeeling hugs Darel the final marshmellow goes to... Sierra!"

"I knew it now give me the damn marshmellow!"

"But why i was a good player, oh well someone has to go first."

"Ok Cameel time to walk the boardwalk of shame and board the bus of loosers and well leave."

Cameel gets on the bus and leaves first off the island to the remote place of loosers.

At the campgrounds

"Hello campers this is Chris Mclean on the intercom and it's time for you to be placed to rooms in alphabetical order." "Room one Andrew, Bianca, Carl, and Carol." "Room two Catherine, Chanel, Charlette, and Chip."

"Room three Crystal, Dane, Darel, and Darjeeling." "Room four Elizabeth, Grace, Hannah, and Hyacitch."

"Room five Joe, Matt, Rick, and Shara." "Room six Shawn, Sheamus, Sierra, and Tarisa." "Room seven Tim, Damian, and Zane." "Now report to your rooms now!"

Room one Andrew, Bianca, Carl, Carol

Bianca and Carol enter the room and start hanging up their stuff.

"Um Carol why do you have a poster of yourself tazering people?"

"Well Bianca it's my fav thing to do and I decided to make a poster of it."

"Hello ladies I hope my intimidating man presance doesn't scare you."

"Carl don't make me tazer you again!"

"Hey leave him alone!"

"Don't make me tazer you two Bianca!"

Andrew walked in, saw Bianca yelling at Carol, Carol holding a tazer, and Carl puffing his inhailer in the backround, then walked back out not wanting much to do with it.

Confession Cam

Bianca- That girl is getting on my last nerve very early, I have a good mind to give her the boot

Carol- That damn latina better watch her back, first chance I get she's gone

Carl- That Carol scares me (Pauses to use his inhailer) but Bianca is hot and might like me

Andrew- If those girls keep it up I might spend the nights out in this confessional, poor Carl

Room two Cartherine, Chanel, Charlette, Chip

Charlette and Catherine enter the room. "Ok Two bunk beds, I call top."

"As if Charlette I call top."

"How about we get both the tops."

"Good idea Charlette!"

"Um I get closterphobic if i'm under somebody so do you mind if I take a top."

"Shut up Chip you are not closterphobic you idiot!"

"Yes I am Charlette, eversince I got stuck between two sleeping elephanats in Africa!"

"Ok um guys I don't think fighting is a good idea and let's give Chip a bunk."

"Shut up Chanel I run this place so i'm naturaly on top!"

"Ok that was mean Catherine!"

"Ok if this is how this goes down i'm sleepin in the confessional."

Confession Cam

Charlette- That Chanel better watch herself, because me and Catherine are taking over!

Catherine- That Chanel is good as gone now!

Chanel- Ooh they are mean picking on Chip, he may be nuts but hey he is closterphobic

Chip- They argued for two hours i'm sleeping in hear tonight (Hears Andrew outside) Wait in line Chip already called it.

Room three Crystal, Dane, Darel, Darjeeling

Darjeeling and Darel walk in and see the bunk beds. "Ooh Darel I call top!"

"On the bed or me!'

"Not here Darel god ha ha!"

"Will you freaking homos knock it off i'm not sleeping under these conditions!"

"Then get out bitch this is our room!"

"Shut up Darjeeling, you were lucky America saved you I and a few others voted you off!"

Dane then walkes in and sits down, but soon gets tired of the bickering.

"Guys knock it off, geez, ok Darel and Darjeeling calm down, and Crystal shut up."

"That's it i'm out of here!"

Crystal leaves and the guys rejoice. "Oh thanks Dane now me and Darel can have alone time."

"Your welcome and I guess i'll be going."

Dane leaves and Darel and Darjeeling make out.

Confession Cam

Crystal- That Darjeeling is dead!

Darjeeling- It was nice of Dane to stick up for me and Darel, plus that bitch is going down!

Darel- It was cool of Dane to stick up for Darjeeling the dudes all right, as for Crystal she's a bitch

Dane- The reason I stuck up for the guys was Crystal was being a bitch and hey i'm a good guy

Room four Elizabeth, Grace, Hannah, Hyacitch

Grace enters the room and sees the bunks and starts taking pictures. "Oh this is exciting I love this place."

"Speak for yourself, I hate this hellhole."

"Why are you such a loner Hyacitch?"

"I can't explain it so let's not talk about it."

"Ok fine, hi Hannah!"

"Hi Grace do you mind if I get top?"

"Sure at one price."

"What would that be?"

"Let me take a picture of you."

"Ok fine but come here Hyacitch."

Grace then snapped a picture of a smiling Hannah and a stunned Hyacitch.

"Hey Hannah, have you seen Elizabeth?''

"I-i-i'm out he-here."

"Why are you out there?"

"Well Grace I don't w-w-w-want to intrude on you guys."

"No c'mon in we don't bite... Much."

"Ok Hyacitch ha-ha y-y-your k-kinda fun-funny."

Confession Cam

Hannah- My roomates are great but Grace is cool in a weird way

Hyacitch- Elizabeth needs to ease up and calm down were cool with her and how can Grace not get you excited the girls nuts

Grace- I am so stoked to be here oh man someone pinch me I must be dreaming (sees Andrew brushing his teeth) Why are you here Andrew?

Elizabeth- Oh n-n-no I have to talk to thousands of peo-people? (Faints)

Room five Joe, Matt, Rick, Shara

Joe walks in and is in awe of the room. "Woa this is better than back home!"

"Wow dude really?, cuz that must suck."

"Shut up Rick, smart ass!''

"Hey dudes cool down, geez, anyway I call top."

"Sure Matt I get bottom."

"Whatever Rick, hey Shara."

"Hey guys, I call top, sorry Joe you got bottom."

"It's fine, you called it."

"Well guys i'm gonna go get a shower before the challenge starts, Chris said it starts in 30 minutes."

"Ok bye, hey Joe do you like her?''

"No, why you ask about my buissness Rick?"

"Just asking dude no need to get grouchy."

"Ok if your just asking who do you like?"

"I think i'm starting to like Hyacitch a little."

"Wow thats funny dude!"

"Well who do you like then!"

"None of your buissness."

"Guys calm down, geez you sound like a couple of girls."

They then said at the same time. "Shut up Matt!"

Confession Cam

Rick- Wow Joe is starting to be a real jerk.

Joe- That damn lover boy needs to mind his own buissness!

Shara- I wonder what happend when I was gone?

Matt- The guys are never gonna find out who I like and it's not Bianca, so don't guess!

Room six Shawn, Sheamus, Sierra, Tarisa

Shawn enters the room and is still excited to be in Total Drama. "Yeehaw this is still exciting!"

"Will you shut up lad save the energy for the challenge!"

"Your such a downer dude, come on and have fun!"

"Why are though such a excited person?"

"Shut up Tarisa I don't care if you were in Drama club you suck!"

"Geez Sierra calm down."

"I will not calm down Sheamus, you idiots almost voted the rich girl off first!"

"This is a reason why."

"Shut up Sheamus you son of a!"

"Hey chill dudes let's find a awsome solution and get along!"

"You are all poor so i'm out, i gotta take a good shower anyway!''

Confession Cam

Tarisa- Why are the people so mean to one another?

Sheamus- That girl is pushing my bad buttons all over!

Shawn- The people need to chill big time!

Sierra- Screw them the rich always win in the end!

Room seven Tim, Damian, Zane

Tim, Damian, and Zane enter the room. Zane then comments. "Wow bunkbeds, like back home with Dane, I call top!"

"I get a bunkbed to myself so Tim you get bottom of the other one."

"Whatever Damian, hey since this is a guys room, how long until this becomes a real bachelors pad?''

"I say three days, maybe four."

"Ok Damian I say two weeks how about you Zane?"

"I say one week."

They all say together. "Guys room rules!"

Confession Cam

Damian- They guys room will be trashed!

Zane- I got a all guy room, no nagging chicks, take that Dane!

Tim- This competition just got a whole lot better!

At the campgrounds

The Spiders, Dominators, and Robots are standing in front of Chris preparing for a challenge.

"Hello campers welcome to the second challenge, a wipeout last man standing, sweeper arm extraviganda!"

"Um Chris are you sure you have legal rights for this challenge?"

"Shut up Andrew, I have them now that you guys are on the platform, you must avoid getting hit by the sweeper and falling." "The last one standing gets immunity for his team and is not a looser, now start the sweeper!"

The sweeper starts and everyone jumps until the fourth time as it gets higher Tarisa and Chanel fall off.

Then at the sixth time Carl, Elizabeth, and Darel fall off. Then at the tenth time Shara, Bianca, Joe, Chip, and Crystal fall off. Then after the sixteenth time Sierra, Charlette, Andrew, Dane, Darjeeling, and Carol fell off. Finally after twenty-one times Sheamus, Grace, Catherine, Hyacitch, Zane, and Tim fell off. This leaves Matt, Hannah, Rick, Shawn, and Damian to fight for it.

"Yeehaw I got this one baby!"

"Noooooo!" Rick fell off. "Sorry Shawn dude your alone now!"

"Yeehaw, it's cool man!"

Matt fell off. "Sorry Hannah good luck!"

"Thanks Matt I got this!"

"Yeehaw!" Shawn gets clotheslined with the sweeper and falls off.

Everyone then yells ow in unison.

"Give it up Hannah a religious chick and a jail bird I got this."

"I wouldn't taunt if I were you."

"Why not, you gonna do something?''

"No I meant... (Damian gets smacked in the back of the head by the sweeper and falls) ... never mind."

"The winners are the Spiders... again!" "Dominators and Robots the looser elimination awaits your arrival."

Campfire ceremony

"Campers tonight three of you are in the bottom three and won't get marshmellows, but remember America can save one of you and hey one of the others will leave like Cameel." "Now that's been said the looser will then walk the boardwalk of shame board the bus of loosers and leave." "The marshmellows go to...

"Hyacitch."

"Damian."

"Rick."

"Shawn."

"Elizabeth."

"Sheamus."

"Chip."

"Sierra."

"Catherine."

"Darjeeling."

"Carol."

"Zane."

"Shara."

"Grace."

"And Joe."

"Okay America choose to save Darel, Carl, or Tarisa from elimination and stay tuned for Total Drama Reality!"

Final Confessions of the night

Joe- That was a close call wasn't it? I better step my game up.

Hannah- I told Damian not to taunt, now look what happened

Darel- First Darjeeling, now me I think someone doesn't like us so America if you saved Darjeeling save me!

Carl- Please save me I can't go second!

Tarisa- Save a beautiful girl America please!

A/N: Hello readers hope you liked this installment, next time will be more drama lots more I promise and in case you were wondering here were last weeks votes to eliminate.

Hyacitch- Cameel

Elizabeth- Sierra

Rick- Sierra

Darel- Cameel

Catherine- Darjeeling

Carl- Sierra

Carol- Sierra

Shawn- Cameel

Cameel- Catherine

Zane- Cameel

Damian- Cameel

Sheamus- Catherine

Chip- Darjeeling

Sierra- Darjeeling

Shara- Sierra

Grace- Cameel

Tarisa- Sierra

Joe- Darjeeling

Darjeeling- Cameel

Sierra-6

Darjeeling-4

Cameel-7

Catherine-2


	4. Who Knew?

Total Drama Reality Part Three

A/N: Readers the wait is over here is total drama reality!

"This is Chris Mclean but you know that anyway last time on total drama reality Cameel went home, Sierra got pissed, and the Spiders claimed victory again." "Also on the line are Carl, Tarisa, and Darel, who will America save, who will leave, will Chef stop whining about his paycheck?(Chef yells no in the backround) all this and more on total drama reality!"

At the bonfire ceramony

"Okay campers lets cut to the chase you are loosers and the spiders are winners, also America has spoken and the one getting saved is ...

Carl!"

"Yess I get to stay another day booyeah, thank you America!"

"Can it nerd, anyway the final marshmellow goes to ...

Darel!"

"Wait what how could this be why did though people vote off an amazing actress." ''Oh well goodbye!"

Tarisa gets on the bus of loosers and hugs Cameel as it takes off.

Confession Cam

Rick- To be perfectly honest Tarisa was annoying

Catherine- Dammit how do the homos barely escape each week, mark my words they will go down

Darel- That was way to close me and Darjeeling are really gonna have to step the game up

At The Campgrounds

While everyone else was sleeping Catherine held a secret meeting. "Thanks for coming Crystal, Sierra, Charlette, Carol, and Shara." "You see i'm forming an alliance to rule this game and need you all to join who's in?"

"I'm in, me to, me three, let's do it, i'm not sure?"

"What did you say Shara?"

"I don't want to go against Joe and Sheamus."

"If you don't join the target number one is Sheamus do you want that to happen?"

"Ok Catherine i'm in I guess."

"Ok now we can rock this place." Catherine has an evil smirk as the camera goes static."

Confession Cam

Catherine- Now the alliance has formed sparks will fly

Sierra- They want to vote me off they got another thing coming

Shara- Just in case Joe and Sheamus look back at this i'm so sorry I had no choice!

Room three Crystal, Dane, Darel, Darjeeling

Crystal, Darel, and Darjeeling just enter the room to see Dane waiting.

"Guys what happened who went home."

"Well Darel, Carl, and Tarisa were in the bottom and Tarisa left."

"Thanks for the info Darjeeling and good thing Darel stayed you guys are pretty cool."

"Thanks Dane I didn't want me to go home neither."

Darel hugs Dane really hard.

"Um Darel why do your hugs crush people!"

"Oops sorry man accident!"

"Will you stupid homos shut it, i'm going for a shower!"

As Crystal leaves Darjeeling flips her off and Darel and Dane laugh.

Back at the campgrounds

Everyone was hanging out and Matt, Andrew, Tim, Zane, and Hannah were hanging out.

"Hey Andrew Truth or Dare."

"Truth I hate dares."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?''

"No I have not."

"Aww does the baby need a shoulder to cry on?"

"Shut it Tim ok if your so tough Truth or Dare!"

"Well just to take it i pick dare!"

"Kiss Hannah or are you scared!"

"No it's just I well you see, oh I don't want to!"

"Oh come on Tim I don't bite, much."

Hannah then pecks Tim on the lips.

"See was that so hard?" Hannah then leaves, leaving Tim speechless.

Confession Cam

Andrew- Ha that dork was speechless ha ha ha

Matt- That was pretty funny for a cynical guy that was good on Andrews part

Tim- She kissed me, a hot girl on the show kissed me!, this is exciting

Hannah- Tim a good guy, I wouldn't mind beeing wit him, and besides I came here to make friends and so far so good!

At the Campgrounds

Grace, Elizabeth, and Hyacitch were talking and enjoying time off Chris, and of course Grace is talking.

"So thats how I got my first camera it was so cool!"

"Grace hun I don't want to be rude but you've been going on for hours."

"Sorry Hyacitch bad habit, hey Elizabeth why don't you tell us why you came to the show if you were shy?"

"Well m-my parents th-thought it would b-b-be a good e-experience if I was around people."

"Oh I see well while your here you could meet a cute boy!"

"Uh-um I don't know how to talk to boys a-a-and what boy would l-l-like a studering m-mess like me?''

"That's enough of that talk from now on your enrolled in Grace's boy talk school!"

"W-wait I d-d-don't." Before she could finish she was dragged off by Grace.

Confession Cam

Hyacitch- Grace is nice for trying to get Elizabeth out of her shell but she went overboard

Elizabeth- God help me!

Grace- This is so great she'll meet a guy before the end of the show or my name isn't Grace Palmer!

At The Campgrounds

Chris Mclean enters and starts talking. "Campers it's time for the challenge the second awakeathon!"

"Wow what happened, did you run out of ideas Chris?"

"Can it Andrew, and as far as challenge rules go you already know them so, let the challenge begin!"

Twenty nine hours pass and Chanel, Bianca, Darel, Elizabeth, and Charlette are out. Then fourty seven hours pass and Rick, Catherine, Carl, Carol, Zane, Sheamus, Sierra, Joe, Darjeeling, Crystal, Matt, Andrew, and Dane pass out cold. This leaves Hyacitch, Shawn, Damian, Chip, Grace, Tim, and Hannah to battle it out. Then Damian and Grace pass out. "Hannah you awake?''

"Yeah what do you need Tim?''

"Um after today I realized I think alot of girls here are hot but there is only one I like."

"Is it Grace or Shara?''

"No it's you and I was wandering if you would want to be my... Tim passes out.

Then Hannah and Shawn pass out.

"Give it up Hyacitch you'll never beat... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Chip passes out meaning Hyacitch has won it for the Killer Robots!

"The winners are the Killer Robots!" "Dominators and Spiders see you at the elimination ceremony!"

At The Elimination Ceremony

"Campers you are loosers tonight three of you are up for grabs and the looser next week will walk the boardwalk of shame, get on the bus of loosers and leave." "Finally marshmellows go to."

"Chip."

"Hannah."

"Sheamus."

"Joe."

''Shara."

"Grace."

"Darjeeling."

"Charlette."

"Crystal."

"Matt."

"Tim."

"Andrew."

"And Bianca."

"Now in the bottom are Sierra, Dane, and Chanel." "Who will go home find out next week on Total Drama Reality!"

Confession Cam

Crystal- That Chanel is finished

Matt- See ya Sierra

Sierra- Fuck you America!

Chanel- Please save me!

Dane- This is too early save me America please

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was short and don't worry every charactor will get individual screen time and also review and save someone! Oh and here are last weeks votes."

Hyacitch- Tarisa

Elizabeth- Tarisa

Rick- Carl

Darel- Catherine

Catherine- Darel

Carl- Tarisa

Carol- Carl

Shawn- Tarisa

Zane- Tarisa

Damian- Carl

Sheamus- Darel

Chip- Darel

Sierra- Darel

Shara- Tarisa

Grace- Tarisa

Joe- Darel

Darjeeling- Tarisa

Tarisa- Carl

Tarisa- 7

Darel- 5

Carl- 4

Catherine- 1


End file.
